


Bulletproof and Definitely (not) a Lesbian

by RandomSparrow



Category: Bulletproof Lesbian
Genre: Bulletproof, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomSparrow/pseuds/RandomSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that bulletproof vests usually protect people from bullets. But sometimes it seems like certain people are just destined to be shot.<br/>Now that is wrong, and it's time to change things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof and Definitely (not) a Lesbian

 

The first time it happens you don’t really understand what exactly is going on. The times are dark, and many desperate people lurk through the city, hunting for food, money, jewelry – literally for everything that’s worth a dime. For such people no doors are an obstacle; they have no fear or, rather, they are consumed by it to such an extent that nothing matters anymore.

It’s in the evening that they come to your flat: a gun, no masks, shouting, screams. Your parents are trying to do whatever it takes to stay alive and to keep _you_ alive; they are ready to give up everything they’ve earned, but for the monsters you see that’s not enough. You are sitting in a corner when one of them approaches you and puts a cold metal weapon to your forehead. His hand is trembling, that you remember. You also remember the loud ***bang*** and the whimpers that follow.

You remember because you were not shot that evening. The bullet simply bounced back, right into the stomach of the man whose face has been bleached from your memory. Your father acted quickly, so did you mother. In an hour the monsters were gone, taken away by the police. Everyone kept saying that the guy must have done something wrong with the gun. And you were just happy to be alive.

 

***

 

The next time it happens you actually realize what’s unusual about you. This time you are older, and you are walking down the street with you friends from school. The sun is shining, the cars are passing by, and then there is the screeching sound of breaks, the shouts, the turning around. The car is advancing right at you, and you can’t move, there is no chance of avoiding the collision.

And the collision does happen. Just not with you. Unless some sort of an invisible barrier is considered to be a part of you, then yes, the car hits you.

You don’t have a single scratch, and people around are all about how lucky you were that the brakes stopped the car right in front of you. You don’t argue with that, but you clearly see the dint on the car that you are the source of.

 

It’s later that day that you grasp the idea. And you start calling yourself “bulletproof”.

Not that you tell anyone, though.

 

***

 

You’ve just earned your degree and soon you will leave for the country you’ve dreamed about for a while now. You are going to study for your master’s, afterwards you are planning to get a job and stay there. Your parents are happy. You are happy.

 

Everything is just the way you expected. The studies are great, the city is awesome; you’ve got a lot of new friends, a nice apartment that you share with your best friend Mary who is also a student. She is also the first person who you tell about your “superpower”. Maybe “tell” is a wrong word, you rather show it to her accidentally when slipping on the floor in the kitchen and (almost) falling right onto the knife you usually use to cut your cheese.

She is also the first person you come out to.

 

***

 

“Nowadays being a lesbian on TV is like being a target at shooting practice: no matter how small you are, you will always end up being shot”

“You say that as if _you_ were on TV. Jeez, relax, it’s not like you are in a story!”

You both are chilling on a huge sofa, eating a huge pizza you’ve ordered. The recent movement against killing off queer characters on TV has conquered Tumblr, and you scroll through posts becoming more and more anxious.

“But like, if I start dating a girl, will my bulletproof vest automatically disappear? I mean, that would be equal to coming out as a character right?”

Mary sighs and quickly devours the rest of the slice.

“First of all, again, you are in real life, not some shitty story. Secondly, I don’t see any link between your invincibility and sexual preferences. And finally, your pizza will get cold if you don’t finish it right now”

You mumble something under your breath and bite into what’s left of the meal of gods.

“You know what would be a bit funny though?”

“Mm?”

“You know, that series of comics… The one where the titles begin with “How”, “Where” and “Who”?”

“Yeah, great time to bring up that embodiment of sadness, Mary”

“Nono, just listen,” – she licks her fingers. – “I am trying to find the right title for your…”

“Mary”

“…comic, like, if your theory about losing the superpower were true. It should start with “What” and…”

“Mary”

“… there definitely should be “bulletproof” and your name somewhere… Ah, how about…

“Mary!”

“… “What’s wrong with bulletpro…”

She doesn’t get to finish that because you throw the pizza box at her.

 

***

 

One day you meet this girl. She is fun. She is a bit cute. She is hella cute. You meet her in a coffee-shop, somehow you find yourself talking to her and – voila – you get to know each other, then you decide to go somewhere together, then you start going out really often. And then you start dating, like, _really_ dating. That kind with first kiss, walking each other home, staying at hers one evening… You get close, and you feel how you are falling for her, and so is she.

You are sitting in a café together after a long day full of work for her, and full of exams preparation for you. You are both tired but oh so happy. Everything is just right. And then there is a gun, no mask, shouting, screams. The monster from your childhood is back, now in a different disguise. No one knows what to do, and the monster is pointing the gun at the bartender, now at a woman in the corner, now at an old man right next to the toilet room, now at…

The thoughts are dancing chaotically in your head; you know for sure that from all people in this goddamn café only you might be able to stop this right now. But you are scared, you want to stay alive, you are so unsure, you…

You see that moment when the monster decides to shoot. You feel it. And you launch yourself towards him, because the gun is pointed at the girl who makes you happy, who you want to make happy and care about for the rest of your life. You shield her and you hear the ***bang***.

 

***

 

“fuck”

That’s the only word you manage to whisper when the red substance pours onto the white fabric, leaving stains.

Maybe squishing this bottle of ketchup wasn’t the best idea.

You do your best to get rid of it, but surely this tablecloth is going to the washing machine.

“I knew this bottle was gonna explode”

She enters in the kitchen, smiling: you apologize for your clumsiness, she assures you that everything’s fine and joins you at the table. It’s Sunday and you’ve decided to stay at her home. It’s kind of your home too now, since she asked you to move in right after the incident at a café.

She wasn’t mad at you for not telling her about your superpower; she wasn’t even surprised. What she felt at that moment in a café was fear, followed by relief. To be honest, the surprised one was you.

You don’t talk about it much, because what matters to you both now is the present. Besides, there are real problems to solve in your lives (taxes, ugh).

You are just happy that your bulletproof vest is still here. You are happy that the girl you love is alive and safe, and happy too.

 

And Mary, well… She is happy about you too, she even told her boyfriend how awesome you are.

Aaaand she still annoys the shit out of you with that comic.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and decided to write this short story, haha ^_^"


End file.
